At The Morning, Education Begin
by LIAism
Summary: Ciel menerima surat dari ratu untuk misi selanjutnya yaitu ke brothel, tetapi karena sesuatu hal ia 'dimakan' oleh 2 monster . mengandung threesome SebastianXCielXGrell, cerita yang tidak terlalu jelas jadi baca jika suka, review please! one shot fic.


**Judul : YES, MY LORD**

**Disclaimer : Yana Toboso**

**Copyright : Yana Toboso, saya tidak memegang hak cipta. saya hanya membuat fic ini dan tidak ada macam macam~**

**Warning : Yaoi (maleXmale),OOC,Lemon (gak tahu sedikit atau banyak),PWP,Threesome (SebastianXCielXGrell) Dan gak jelas kemana ceritanya  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Pagi hari Phantomhive manor ini, seperti biasa aku dibangunin oleh Sebastian atau pelayanku, setelah bangun diriku mulai private school dirumahku dan sesudahnya melakukan tugasku sebagai Queen watchdog, yaitu agen rahasia ratu Victoria yang membersihkan kasus di Underworld sebelum menyebar dipermukaan dunia ini...<p>

kasus kali ini adalah... "apa ini!" aku terkaget waktu membaca surat tersebut, "apa isinya, young master?" kata pelayanku Sebastian "lihat aja sendiri" "baiklah...

_halo nak Ciel, seperti apa keadaanmu? sehat? atau tidak?_

_sebenarnya ada kasus baru disebuah Brothel* didekat kota London_

_yaitu pembunuhan seperti kasus yang anda tangani yaitu kasus_

_Jack the ripper._

_tapi bedanya pelakunya sepertinya memperkosa korban lelaki yang imut maupun keren_

_dan semua korban yang diperkosanya mengalami ereksi yang tidak bisa hilang maupu mati, dan bekas cambukkan._

_jadi anak muda tolong bereskan kasus ini._

_ps: tempat Brothel itu adalah Brothel khusus untuk homosexual."_

setelah Sebastian selesai membaca surat tersebut diriku menggigil karena satu hal, yaitu ia tertawa seperti akan ada hal yang menyenangkan "hihihi".

"Sebastian seperti apa ini!" "kenapa, young master?" "karena aku sama sekali tidak mau ke Brothel tersebut!" sebastian tertawa sekali lagi, "bagaimana hari kita latihan?" "?, latihan apa Sebastian!" "yaitu sex education" kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

aku mudur kebelakang karena Sebastian sebastian senyum aneh aneh dan menuju ketempatku, "anak bandel aku kumakan, my lord..." ia menggigit telingaku, tentu saja diriku kaget dan aku berteriak "Sebastiaann!" aku merasa suaraku terdengar sampai seluruh Panthomhive manor ini...

"ada apa young master" kata Finny "apakah anda baik baik saja master" kata Baldroy "young master ada apa yang terjadi" kata Mey rin, mereka semua melihatku yang sedang 'diserang' Sebastian.

"kalian tolong diriku..." kataku yang asmaku hampir kambuh.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sebastian's PoV)<strong>

"young master!" kata mereka bertiga "Sebastian meskipun aku sedikit takut pada dirimu aku akan melawanmu" kata Finny "meskipun dirimu kuanggap superman, tapi kau sudah bikin young master pingsan, kau tidak akan kuampuni dirimu sebastian" kata Baldroy dengan sejata penuh seperti machine gun, "aku juga" kata Mey-rin dengan peralatan snipernya.

mereka maju untuk melawanku, tentu saja karena aku adalah butler sempurna mana mungkin aku dikalahkan oleh mereka kecuali perintah young master dan ketenangan Tanaka... (cuma nambah)

aku mulai dengan menyerang Mey rin atau sang maid yang selalu bertindak ceroboh, pertama tama aku ambil silver ware (sendok,garpu,pisau dll) untuk membuntukan lubang senapan Mey rin dan terus menyerang perutnya dengan tinjuan yang tidak terlalu keras karena dirinya perempuan "akh..!" dan dirinya terlempar diujung ruangan.

{sementara itu Tanaka tenang dan menonton pertandingan dengan berkata 'hohoho'}

selanjutnya aku menyerang Baldroy atau sang koki yang menganggap dirinya koki hebat padahal kebalikkannya, aku mengambil kanvas yang sudah lama dipajang di ruang makan ini untuk menghindar peluru machine gunnya, dan terus berlari dengan kecepatan 300km/jam (terlalu lebay) dan lompat menuju belakang koki gagal tersebut dan menghancurkan 'chi'nya melalui totokan di leher (ini bukan cerita tentang pertandingan beladiri seperti dragon ball, dll) sehingga dirinya hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh, aku pun mengikati belakangnya dan menaruhnya diujung ruangan.

dan yang terakhir Finnian atau gardener yang selalu ingin mempermudah masalah dengan meminta bantuanku, saat aku menghadapi dirinya aku melihat ia memegang patung yang harusnya berada ditengah taman dan lari. ia melemparkannya kearah diriku ini tentu saja patung itu tidak mengenaiku tetapi patung membuat diriku terluka, aku marah dan lari kearah finnian dengan membawa senjatanya baldroy yaitu rocket launcher dan terus lari mengahadapnya, "sebastian aku minta maaf" karena ia sudah melukai wajahku aku akan membunuhnya dan menyewa gardener yang baru "Sebastian stop!".

bunyi young master, "yes,my lord"

* * *

><p><strong>(flashback) (Ciel's POV).<strong>

Aku tertidur sebentar karena kecapekan, tetapi waktu aku bangun aku melihat Finnian menyerang Sebastian sehingga membuat sebastian marah sehingga aku menyuruh sebastian berhenti.

**(end of flashback).**

"Sebastian!" "apa, young master" kata Sebastian "tolong antarkan diriku ketempat tidurku dan tolong bereskan semua ini sekarang!" "yes, my lord" aku menyuruh Sebastian untuk membersihkan seluruh ruangan ini, aku menutup mata sebentar dan saat aku membuka mata aku melihat seluruh ruangan ini bersih dan seluruh peralatan disini bersih dan tidak rusak...

"baik, young master saatnya anda saya bawa ketempat tidur" ia mengangkatku seperti putri "habis kau selesai tidur aku pasti akan memberi kejutan manis" bisik Sebastian sambil menjilat lidahku.

Aku dibawa Sebastian keranjang tempat tidurku dan membaringkan diriku, saat diriku dibaringkan Sebastian menggantikan pakaianku yang basah oleh keringat dan menjilat celanaku yang sudah dilepasnya "apa yang kau lakukan Sebastian!" "aku hanya menjilatnya, young master" kata Sebastian dengan nada mengombal "tetapi itu bajuku, kalau itu baju yang lain seperti Finny, Baldroy dan Mey rin aku tidak apa apa, tetapi kau menjilat bajuku" "young master, sebelum mengomel bagaimana kau pakai dulu bajumu" aku melihat diriku telanjang. (dari celana kok jadi baju?)

"kalau begitu cepat menggantikan bajuku" "yes, my lord" dan diriku tertidur.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sebastian's POV)<strong>

Sekarang young master, tertidur lelap aku melihat young master tertidur dan terus melihat arah selimutnya. Sedang apa yang terjadi pada diriku, kenapa aku melihat selimut young master apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh? Atau cuma perasaanku aku melihat selimutnya?.

Karena aku tidak tahu perasaan manusia yang satu ini aku masuk kedalam selimut young master dan memeluk young master, saat yang master ngigau aku mendengar kata 'sebastian' aku tersenyum tipis, dan tiba tiba dibayanganku ada young master sedang diikat dan diperkosa oleh seseorang.

Dan hanya satu hal dalam pikiran hanya ada satu hal yaitu khawatir bahwa young master diambil oleh orang lain…, tiba tiba ada shinigami Grell versi mini_ yang homo dan menjijikan_ tersebut muncul dipikiranku 'Sebas jika kau berpikir seperti itu artinya kau suka dengan tuan mudamu tersebut' "tetapi aku hanya memikirkannya bukan berarti apa apakan?" (Sebastian menggila) 'tetapi Sebas tersayang itu bukan perasaan memikirkannya sebagai master tetapi sebagai mangsa yang sudah diincar untuk disantap dengan cara memakannya dan memberitahu perasaanmu'.

"tetapi, aku memang memangsa dirinya sebagai makananku tetapi buat apa aku menunjukkan perasaanku?" 'ternyata sebas tidak mengetahui solusi dari permasalahan ini' "apakah kamu tahu shinigami _homo_?" 'tentu saja, jawabannya adalah sex…..' mataku melebar "sex" 'iya sex, karena sex mengandung kontak tubuh dan fluid yang indah tersebut' ia menyebut fluid dengan nada mesum seperti om om yang siap dibunuh dan dimutilasi, 'lagi pula Sebas, cobalah percaya dengan dirimu. Lagi pula kau belum mengajarinya sex educationkan? jadi tolong tolong segera melakukannya, ah sudah waktunya. Lagi pula namaku bukan shinigami melainkan malaikat yang selalu menjawab apa yang kamy tanyakan Sebas tersayang' dan shinigami _gila dan homo_ tersebut pergi…

"ngg…., ini jam berapa Sebastian?" "jam 3:25, young master" kataku "baiklah aku tidur lagi" "tunggu dulu young master" "kenapa sebastian?" "tolonglah bangun young master, kalau tidak aku akan memakanmu" "terserah dirimu Sebastian, lagi pula kenapa dirimu membangunkan diriku sekarang" "karena kau belum melakukan satu pelajaran lagi… yaitu sex education" "kalau begitu biarkan diriku cuci muka" "yes, my lord" setelah young master cuci muka aku pun menghampiri dirinya. (padahal cuci mukapun ciel minta sebastian, kenanapa fic ini aneh (Ciel setengah sadar))

Untuk menyantapinya, pertama tama aku mencium dirinya. Saat aku menciumnya aku dapat merasakan sensasi yang sensual, bibir yang hangat dan nafasnya. Karena tak tahan lagi aku memasukkan lidahku kedalam kerongkongan mulut young master.

Aku memasukkan lidahku ke mulut young master dengan pelan pelan, saat aku memasukkan lidahku aku dapat merasakan perasaan yang hampir terpuaskan oleh suatu gairah, tetapi aku tidak tahu itu perasaan apa.

Aku memasukkan lidahku dan memainkannya dengan pelan pelan dan karena aku penasaran perasaan yang membara dihati manusiaku ini aku terus membuatnya pelan tapi keras dan penuh sensasi, aku mulai menjelajahi mulut tuan muda yang penuh dengan air liur tuan muda dan berdansa disana. Aku dapat merasakan seluruh bagian yang ada dimulutnya seperti lidahnya yang membara, yang membuat diriku untuk melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi.

"hmmpp…!" aku melepas ciumanku dengan young master karena aku mengetahui young master sedang kehabisan oxygen "Sebastian" "apa young master?" "panggil diriku Ciel" "yes, my lord" aku pun melanjutkan aksiku dengan membuka jaketku dan terus mencium Ciel sedalam dalam mungkin. (Ciel adadi bawah alam sadar sehingga ia bilang kata yang aneh aneh)

Dan aku mulai melepas bajuku tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku melepas dasiku dan mengikat tangan ciel diranjangnya. Aku melepas ciumanku dan terus membuka bajuku, dan aku mulai membuka celanaku, saat aku membuka celanaku aku melihat cairan putih yang segar dan tidak bedosa itu ada dibagian kejantananku.

Karena tidak tahu aku meminta Ciel untuk merasakan ini "Ciel apakah kau tahu cairan putih yang tidak berdosa ini" "apa itu?, bolehkah aku rasakan" "yes, my lord" aku memasukan cairan putih tersebut dimulut Ciel yang basah, saat aku melakukan hal tersebut aku melihat shinigami bodoh itu kembali (perusak suasana) 'bagus Sebas lanjutkan, pertama tama kau masukkan seluruh cairan itu kemulut tuan mudamu' aku melakukan apa yang ia bilang. Sambil melihat ia seperti mengocok kejantanannya.

'bagus Sebas, ah ah ah' desah shinigami homo tersebut "hei shinigami, apa cairan itu?" 'aduh, sebas masa dirimu tidak tahu itu namanya sperma yaitu bahan utama dalam melakukan sex education. Kukira kau ahli ternyata kau masih ikan kering yang perlu dibasahkan?, lagi pula aku melihat kejantananmu ini besar tetapi ternyata sang pemilik nyalinya kecil, makanya Sebas mau kuajarkan juga' ia tiba tiba menjadi besar dan menjilat kejantananku.

Saat itu aku masih memasukkan spermaku kemulut Ciel yang basah, "ukhh.. ah ah" desah Ciel "Ciel" "tenanglah sebas dia sedang bersenang senang dengan tanganmu yang indah, aku lanjutkan ya" ia mulai menjilat kejantananku ia terus menjilatinya hingga cairan yang namanya sperma itu muncul lagi dengan baca "fyuuh syukurlah banyak, nah Sebas sekarang kau masukkan kejantananmu ke lubangnya Ciel" aku mengikuti perintah grell dan mulai memasukkan kejantananku ke lubangnya Ciel. (kenapa Sebastian mau diperintah Grell"

Saat aku memasukkannya aku rasa kurang pas aku bingung kenapa "hei shinigami kenapa aku tidak menemukan lubang" "mm.., mungkin karena hal tersebut" ia segera menuju bokong Ciel dan meraba raba sedangkan Ciel sedang menikmatinya "ah, ah ah!" "Grell apakah kau sudah menemukannya" "nih sudah" sambil melebarkan lubangnya "nah, sebas silahkan masukkan kejanatananmu yang indah itu", aku memasukkan kejantananku dengan pelan pelan tetapi Ciel sepertinya terluka "ah, ah, ukh, ah ah!".

"Sebastian sakit!" "sabarlah tuan muda" kata Grell, "bagaimana aku mempermudah permasalahanmu dengan dirimu menjilat kejantananku yang gagah ini" habis Grell mengatakan hal tersebut ia langsung memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulut Ciel, saat aku melihat ekspresi Ciel yang senang aku marah, tetapi karena aku adalah Butlernya Ciel aku tidak mau kalah.

Aku memasukkan kejantanannku dengan kuat dan terus mencari titik akhir dilubang tersebut,karena kejantananku susah masuk terpaksa aku dorong tarik kejantananku "ah ah ah" kata Ciel tetapi aku tidak peduli karena untuk mencapai akhir dari lubang ini tidak semulus yang aku kira, karena itu aku memasukkannya lebih cepat lagi "ah ah aha ah!" aku tetap tidak peduli dan terus memasukkannya.

Saat pada akhir dilubang tersebut ciel mengatakan sesuatu setelah melakukan menjilati kejantanannya grell "Sebastian aku mau keluar" "keluarkan tuan muda" kata Grell yang ikut campur "ah ah ah!" dan spermanya Ciel berhamburan dimana mana, dan tiba tiba Grell muncul dan menjilati sperma Ciel "wah, ternyata rasanya tidak parah juga" dan ia melanjutkan aksinya dengan menjilat kejantanannya Ciel.

**.**

.

Setelah beberapa jam Ciel sudah menghamburkan spermanya sebanyak 4 kali dan Grell 2 + 3 (saat ia melihat Sebastian dengan Ciel dan ikut bersama mereka berdua) dan diriku 3 kali (saat mencium Ciel dan saat memasuki lubangnya), dan ini adalah saat terakhir karena diriku sudah capek (katanya iblis).

Aku menjilat kejantanannya Ciel dan Grell memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Ciel, saat itu aku tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini aku terus menjilati sedangkan Ciel yang senang dan Grell memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang Ciel, saat diriku merasakan perasaan akan melakukannya lagi dan aku merasakan spermaku akan keluar lagi "Sebastian aku mau keluar lagi!" "wah ternyata tuan muda juga, karena diriku juga" aku makin mempercepat tempoku dan terus menjilat walaupun lidahku capek.

Dan hasilnya kami bertiga mengeluarkan dengan bersamaan.

Diriku lega hal ini berakhir dengan tidak sia sia, karena aku belum pernah melakukannya Cuma pernah membaca buku tentang ini, terima kasih Ciel tercinta…

* * *

><p><strong>(paginya, Ciel's POV)<strong>

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang aneh yaitu aku,Sebastian dan shinigami terbesut melakukan sex, tetapi apakah itu hanya mimpi karena aku sepertinya merasakannya, saat aku hendak bangun aku melihat sebastian membuka korden jendela dan mengucapkan "selamat pagi, Ciel" aku terdiam karena sudah lama diriku memegang perasaan suka ke Sebastian

* * *

><p><strong>(sementara itu Grell's POV)<strong>

Setelah aku,Sebas dan tuan muda melakukan sex bersama aku sangat senang tetapi tiba tiba ada William yang berkata "jangan hanya memuaskan nafsumu, tetapi juga melakukan tugasmu" akhirnya aku diseret William.

Kalian mungkin penasaran kenapa aku tiba tiba muncul, karena saat itu aku sedang berkeliling dan menemukan Sebas diranjang dengan tuan mudanya sehingga aku menjadi kecil seperti malaikat yang imut, memberi nasihat pada Sebas kesayanganku. (padahal dianggap seperti orang gila)

Dan saat aku diseret ini aku baru menyadari bahwa… aku telah membuat 5 nyawa tidak mati sehingga William menyeretku dengan death scythenya.

Malangnya nasibku, lagi pula tidak apa apa karena diriku mengalami malam yang hebat, jadi aku tidak apa diseret William~

* * *

><p><strong>(back to Ciel's POV)<strong>

"_Sebastian!" _

"_apa Ciel?" _

"_sudah siap dengan misi ini?" kataku _

"_tentu saja siap" sambil menatap mataku _

"_sebelum itu, aku punya permintaan" _

"_apa Ciel?"_

"_ciumlah diriku" _

"_yes my lord" _

Ia menciumku dengan pelan dan memainkan lidahnya kemulut, dan saat ia menciumku aku hanya bisa menutup mata untuk melangkah keesokan harinya.

_"ayo, Sebastian"_

_"tentu saja Ciel"_

Kami bergandengan tangan dan melari ke awal yang baru

* * *

><p><strong>(terakhir)<strong>

_"oh ya, Ciel"_

_"kenapa Sebastian"_

_"sebenarnya…."_

_"apa!"_

_"apakah dirimu marah, Ciel?"_

_"tentu saja tidak!, Coba kau bilang kepada diriku kita sedang melakukannya sungguhan!"_

_"yes, my lord"_

**.  
>.<strong>

* * *

><p>selesai~, akhirnya selesai juga fic-ku yang pertama dipublikasi dan kuroshitsuji yang ke-3 (sudah pernah bikin dua fic, tapi malas publikasikan. tapi beda pasangan karena ke-2 fic tersebut pasangan Undertaker dan Elizabeth), awalnya sempat kesusahan ngedit karena gak tahu fungsinya, dan akhirnya mengerti dan mempublikasikan fic ini.<p>

ini sebenarnya juga pertama kali membikin pasangan SebasXCielXGrell jadinya takut salah,awalnya ini ingin dijadikan Sebastian dan Ciel tetapi saat ada malaikat Grell kepunya ide bikin threesome (pertama kalinya bikin threesome), jadi tolong review ya saya terima saja jika ada keritikan pedas,manis dll,. kecuali di Flame. dan yang review tolong beritahu yang mana yang salah, jika ada kesalahan maklum karena saya manusia dan masih kelas 1 smp (cari alasan), sebenarnya habis ini ada lagi SebasCiel, tetapi bingung kayak apa nanti ceritanya.

dan untuk semua pembaca pasti tidak suka dengan author note yang diatas

*brothel : tempat pelacuran

ps : walaupun saya pun smp, saya tidak tahu letak titik dan koma (selevel kelas 3 sd)

terima kasih yang banyak sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca tulisan anak sd ini...

_~-Sky~  
><em>


End file.
